It is known to receive content over a remote or mobile device. For example, a user may receive news stories on a cell phone, personal data assistant (PDA), or computer. So, too, a good or service or other product may be offered for sale by a vendor to a customer through an electronic catalog such as for example over the Internet. The customer may use mobile cellular telephone to browse the Internet for the desired product and receive premium rate mobile terminating text messages detailing pricing information of the product. Payment information, payment authorization and confirmation data are transmitted between the customer's mobile cellular telephone and the vendor server. One example of such a system is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,607, filed Jun. 29, 2007, and published on Jan. 1, 2009, as US 2009/0006217, the disclosure of which is now incorporated herein by reference. Payment may be charged to the customer's telephone account or to a credit card or debit account in the event the telephone subscriber line cannot be validated as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,049, dated Jul. 18, 2006, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,527,194, dated May 5, 2009, the disclosures of each of which are now incorporated herein by reference. What is needed is a method and system that is more secure while reducing transaction fees and settlement times.